Road to disasterville
by tyanacouture
Summary: Nate and Serena giving each other a second chance.But what stands in their way? Scenario something like the start of season 2,when Nate and Serena were pretending to be together.Nate/Serena
1. Chapter 1

**I'd appreciate any comments on how i have done,or what i can do to improve,cos this is my first time penning something.thanks :D**

* * *

Nate and Serena were having their usual tea time together

Nate and Serena were having their usual tea time together. "So,you have a new girlfriend, right?" Serena knew this, but she just wanted to be sure. She loved Nate. She always had. "Yeah, her name's Cat. But I doubt you'd know her. She ain't from around here." "Oh." Serena replied curtly. _"Who was this lucky girl?" _she thought to herself. "So, what's today's activity?" she asked chirpily. "Oh, yes, Serena. I forgot to say that I'm meeting Cat after this and I was wondering that maybe _this _would be our activity. You know, cut short our day?"

Serena nodded dejectedly. She had been anticipating all day for this week and now some girl gets priority over _her. _"Hey S. Are you alright? You seem to be out of thoughts today" said Nate, breaking her train of thought. "Yes Nate, I'm fine." But what she really wanted to reply was, "NATHANIEL ARCHIBALD, I HAVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU EVER SINCE THE TIME WE'VE HOOKED UP! ARE YOU THAT OBLIVIOUS TO THE FACT?!"

_**Oh no.**_

She thought that she had said it in her head but unbeknownst to her, she had actually said it out loud. Her cheeks turned twelve shades of red as she looked up at Nate's face.

"Wow." Was all Nate could say. After all, Serena had left him to pick up the pieces with Blair, left him without saying goodbye. And she had chosen the easier option; to escape reality. He had always hated her for that. Leaving him to face reality on his own. But hearing her say this, Nate was taken aback. He tried to say something. Anything. But the words just wouldn't come out. At all.

Serena got up and dashed out of the cafe. The embarrassment was too much for her to take. She knew she had blown it. Her friendship with Nate was already strained, with her running away and all, but now it had just gotten worse.

"SERENA, SERENA WAIT!" Nate dashed after her and when he finally caught up with her, he hugged her real tight. "I love you too. I've always had. But when you came back and hooked up with Humphrey, I...I just didn't know what to do. And besides you seemed pretty hung up over your break up..." "I'm real sorry, Nate. For running away, for everything."

They got into a deep, passionate kiss but unknown to them, just a few metres away; Cat was sitting in a limousine. "Get me info on this Serena girl" she barked into the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Nate and Serena were having their usual tea time together

_OOH. What's this? __**S**__ and __**N**__ seen together sipping lattés at the nearby café? _

_Now, now, a passionate kiss down the street as well? Is this the resurrection of the __**IT**__ couple? Well, you'll hear from me first._

_ You know you love me,_

_ XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

"Here, M'am. The info you wanted on Serena van der Woodsen." Catherine picked up the file and flipped through the pages. "Ah, interesting...well, I'll just have to look-see won't I?" She then picked up her phone and sent a text to Nate.

On the other side of town, **N** and **S **were seen smitten in each other's arms at the beach. _BEEPBEEPBEEP! _Nate took out his phone.

_Hey. u free tonite? We need to chat_.

Nate just rolled his eyes and kept his phone. "Oh," said Serena as she turned up to face him, "It's her isn't it. You still haven't broken up with her,right? OMG OMG. This is _so_ wrong." She proceeded to get up but Nate held on to her hand. "No, don't. Today. I promise." He reassured her with his puppydog eyes. "Oh, you knew I'd fall for that!" she said snuggling back into his arms.

But she couldn't help thinking, who was this Cat. And what if he was two-timing her with her? They just sat there, as the sun set, with Nate stroking her sun-kissed hair. They were both deep in thought. Serena was doubtful of Nate's loyalty towards her. Nate, on the other hand, wondered how to break the news to Catherine. After all, she was his financial supporter...

"Hey, I think I'd better go now. You know...talk to her..." He said hesitatingly.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Sure. Go ahead. I'll be making my own way home then." She forced a smile, but it didn't work because Nate reassured her "I'll be back. Don't worry. I won't bungle up this chance." He planted a kiss on her forehead and left.

Serena took a long, slow walk home. She didn't want to take the bus because she decided that a walk would help to clear out her thoughts. _Was she doing the right thing? How would Blair react? _She thought. She decided she needed to see Blair.

"B! B! Where are you?" Serena's voice was panicky. Blair rushed down the stairs, "Serena dear, what's with all the ruckus. It's so great you're here. I just have the most wonderful news to tell you!" Serena calmed down and listened to Blair.

"Anyway, CHUCK JUST PROPOSED TO ME!! It was so sudden and stuffs but yeah, he did! He says we can get married before or after we graduate from Yale. I was so excited and stuff but then I had to act all cool, I mean after all, he is Chuck Bass...and oh yes. What were you gonna say anyway?" "Oh. Me? Nothing much. OMG B! I'm soo happy for you. Well, what can I do to help?" Serena decided against telling her. After all,she was so happy, this piece of news probably would not even matter to her. The voice in Serena's head drowned Blair's wedding plans. _I wonder what he's doing now..._

Nathaniel Fitzwilliam Archibald. Did you really think it'd be that easy to shake me off? I promise you, you won't regret your decision. Leave." "Cat, I'm sorry, but we both-" "Leave. Now." Catherine's bodyguards got up and escorted Nate out of her house. Nate felt uneasy as he walked away from her loft. She was unreasonable. He knew. And she would do whatever necessary to get what she wanted. He got out his phone and called Serena. As soon as she picked it up, Nate said, "S, don't say anything. Listen. We gotta get out of Upper East Side. I know. Its kinda sudden. But listen. I love you and I know you do too, and I just hope you would trust me. Meet me tonight at the docks. We'll leave from there." "But Nate, why? Wh-" The line went dead. Serena grew worried. What should she do?

"SERENA! SERENA!!" screamed Blair, looking frustrated. "Wha-? Oh, yes B?" "Were you even listening to what I said? So will it be champagne roses or lilies and oh sho- SERENA! What's up with you. What's going on?" Said Blair as she placed her hands over Serena's. "I don't know B. It's just all a mess right now. I need to get home." Serena left in a fluster. Blair worried for her friend. It was unlike Serena to be like this.

_Dear me, dear me. Scandal galore. What's new? __**B&C**__ wedding upcoming? NO WAY! __**S & N**__ eloping? Is this true? Well, will __**S**__ meet __**N**__ at the docks anyway? Only time will tell and you know you'll hear from me first._

_XOXO!_


	3. Chapter 3

**author's note:  
**sorry for the slow update.been busy and stuff.  
will upload another in around 2days as an apology.  
keep reading :D

* * *

Sealing her last handwritten letter, Serena lined them neatly on her bed

Sealing her last handwritten letter, Serena lined them neatly on her bed. She checked her clock, 3am. Perfect. Nate and she had planned to meet in the midst of the night and sail off into nowhere. At first she hesitated. But she thought, for their relationship, why not?

Grabbing only a stuffed duffel bag, she went out of her room, and as she stood at the door, she took a long last look at her home and ran off into the distance.

The air was cold and chilly. Nate rubbed his hands together. _What if she doesn't come? _He thought to himself. He had pinned all his hopes on this escape. His future all depended on her decision to come. Seeing a shadow in the distance, his hopes brightened.

He could soon make out that it was Serena. "SERENA! I'm so glad you came!" "Well, I hope I made the right decision" she said as she fell into his arms. "I know you did. I know you did" he said as he stroked her hair.

They soon got out of each other's embrace and Nate started the boat, sailing into the moonlight, happily ever after, or so it seems.

Residents of Upper East Side awoke with a sharp piercing scream from Lily, a.k.a Mrs. Bass. "OMG, SERENA HAS DECIDED TO ELOPE WITH NATE!" she screeched.

The time was 9am and gathered in the Bass living room were Lily, Eric, Chuck, Blair and Dan. Each of them was reading their last words from Serena. Blair just couldn't believe her eyes, she knew her friend was crazy, but not to this extent. They all sat solemnly and read their letters, their eyes widening after each line. But just like each letter, they had the same ending sentence.

_I'm sorry to have gone away like this, on such short notice. But I sincerely hope you wouldn't go searching for me. I've put my trust in Nate's hands. I just hope you can put your trust in mine._

_Much loves,  
Serena._

On the other side of town, Catherine had just gotten the news of Nate eloping with Serena. Her face turned a deep shade of red as she slammed down hard on her laptop. Typing furiously into her phone, she called someone. "Hello, Yes. I'm surprised, your team is sure efficient. Indeed. Payment will be delivered as promise. It's been a pleasure working with you. Bye."

_Ooh dear, is there trouble in the air? And where on earth are our beloved __**S**__ and __**N**__?_

_What trouble prevails? Oh, __**S**__ and__** N**__, running away is cute in stories. But not in real life.  
_

_You know you love me. _

_XOXO.  
Gossip Girl._


	4. Chapter 4

**The sun rose, it's rays penetrating through the windows of the boat.**_** "Rise and shine dearie" **_**said Serena to Nate. Nate rubbed his eyes and slowly tried to download what had happened just yesterday. **_**"Breakfast's almost done. Freshen up will you?" **_**said Serena again, before leaving the room.**

**Nate let the aroma of the eggs and bacon lead him to where Serena was. He cuddled her from the back. **_**"How many times have I told you that I love you?" **_**He whispered into her ear**_**. "Countless."**_** she replied and laughed.**

**They settled down and were just about to tuck into their meal when suddenly, they felt a violent jerk. The eggs flew into the air and the plates crashed. Suddenly, a mob came into the boat, and started thrashing the place upside down. **

**Then, one of them grabbed hold of Serena and started to tie her up. **_**"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" **_Nate yelled. He then threw a punch at the guy, but the guy was skilled. He blocked off Nate's punch, yet at the same time returned an attack on Nate. Nate lay on the ground, suffering from the blow of the attack.

"_Adios,amigo" _said one of the attackers, carrying Serena on his shoulder_. "No, Nate,save me!"_

Nate lay on the floor helplessly as he watched the attackers leave with the one and only person he cares most for in the world. His eyelids grew heavier, he outstretched his hand, as if to get her back, but it was no use. She was gone. And he blacked out.

_**Back at the Upper East Side:**_

"Here m'am, here's the girl" said the attacker as he threw Serena on the floor. Serena struggled, trying to free herself. "Ah, so this is the pretty little thing?" Catherine approached her and started to stroke her face with her finger. She then pulled Serena's long wavy blonde hair and said "You should have known what you were getting into, messing with me." She then threw Serena's head on the floor, her head making a crashing sound upon impact.

"_B honey, relax, everything will be fine. Now, we've gotta go to your mum's studio to discuss about your dress" _said Chuck, as he tried to console a hysterical Blair. _**"BUT THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND! I CAN'T JUST SIT AROUND! AND THE WEDDING IS THE LEAST OF MY WORRIES NOW!" **_Chuck sighed. This was another one of Blair's moments and he had no choice but to suck it up and take it all in. _"All right then." _he replied. Just as he was about to leave the room, both their phones beeped.

_Well well, word just in, N was spotted in town this afternoon, looking badly beaten and well, S was nowhere in sight. He was last seen heading towards S's residence. Oooo, looks like the lovebirds weren't so lovey-dovey after all. And what's this, B&C not showing up for their wedding outfit designing? Have they quarreled again? You know I'll keep you updated._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO,_

_Gossip Girl._


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine was just about to get back to her desk when suddenly, one of her guards came in and said. "M'am, we have something that may be of great interest to you." She motioned for them to bring what they had found and suddenly, a little boy's cries could be heard. "Mummy! Mummy! Save me" the little boy cried.

Serena was still groggy from the hard hit on her head. But even in the state that she was in, she remembered her little angel's voice. "EJ? EJ?! OMG,HOW'D YOU FIND EJ?" panic rose in her voice. Suddenly, she was more alert, more fearful now, knowing that her son's life was in danger as well.

This piqued Catherine's interest. "Ah, now what do we have here?" she said, as she motioned for Edward Jasper to step forward. With him, the bodyguard followed and handed her a file. Serena was still struggling to get free. Fearful of what Catherine had the power to do.

"Now now, let's see. Edward Jasper van der Woodsen? Oooh. Pretty little boy aren't you. Living in Connecticut? Now now Serena, isn't that where you disappeared to? So the scandal was right after all. Now let's see what would Gossip Girl say about that?" Catherine got to her desk and began furiously typing. As soon as she hit 'enter' a loud scream pierced through the air.

"Mummy! Mummy!" EJ was heading towards Serena but the guard caught hold of him and held him tight in his arms. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY SON!" she yelled. "Now now Serena. Let's not get all worked up shall we? Now, if you'd excuse me, I got to go give my old friend a call"

***

"OMG. GET ME NATE NOOOOOOOW!" screamed Blair. Yes, her hysterics still hadn't stopped, neither had it lessened. It had only escalated. " You know what, forget it, lets head over to your house. He should be there rightttt? At least that's what Gossip Girl says. Let's gooooo!" Chuck could only shake his head. That was Blair. What she wanted, she had to get it.

"OMGOMGOMG, NATE! YOU'RE REALLY HERE? WHERE'S SERENA??? SERENA? SERE-" "Don't bother Blair. She's gone" Nate interrupted her. Blair stood frozen. She didn't know what to say. She just sat alongside Serena's family and listened to Nate's recount of the tragic events.

"And just as we were about to-" _**BEEPBEEP! **_

_Well well, latest sleaze._

_Guess what upper east siders? Remember the whole buzz around a certain boarding school in Connecticut? Guess who was visited by the stork there? Well, it was none other than our dearest __**S**__. Look at the picture our kind insider attached, isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen? Oh and those eyes, don't they remind you of a certain Archibald? Oh and he's called Edward Jasper van der woodsen. Apparently someone forgot to add "Archibald"._

_Yes Dear readers, I bet you must be just as curious as me to wonder who sent this mail. Trust me, I don't either. Well well, we'll just have to wait and see the reactions from __**B,N **__and the __**S**__ household._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO,_

_Gossip Girl_


	6. Chapter 6

Blair's jaw dropped. Nate was dumbfounded. Lily had fainted. _"I'm…a…..d..d…dad?" _Nate managed to utter. Blair was going around the room, cursing and swearing, still not coming to terms with the fact that Serena had not told her all these. _"Calm down Blair. I'm sure she had her reasons." _Chuck tried to comfort her. _"Reasons? Reasons?! She lied to me Chuck. __**LIED**__. You don't lie to your best friend! You just don't."_ _"Well, she did lie to you about hooking up with Nate…." _Blair then raised her right hand, to signal that he had made enough comments. Chuck sighed. _So much for trying to help. _He mumbled. At the same time, Bart Bass was making a police report while Eric tried to shake his mother back to consciousness.

Yes, all these events happened simultaneously. All in the same household. Oh the chaos.

But the one most affected by it was Nate. _"He looks like a little angel," _he thought to himself. Just then his phone rang. _"Hey natey," _the voice sent chills down his spine. It was of course, none other than Catherine herself. Nate excused himself from the chaotic living room to the much quieter corridor and said _"Where's Serena? And where's.." _he struggled with the word_, "my son?" "Wow, that's fast. How do you even know it's yours?"_ She cackled over the phone_. "I told you Natey, you'd suffer and I'll make sure your loved ones will too. Now Now, tough decision time. You can only save one of them. Either her or your adorable little boy. Choose wisely now deary, I'll get back to you soon. Ciao~"_

Nate stood there. He just couldn't believe what had happened. He always knew that Catherine had Serena, but somehow deep down, he hoped she didn't. He was at a lost. He wanted to seek help from Mrs. Bass but she was a bad enough state. She didn't need another shock. He then brought up the alert from Gossip Girl again_. "But he's my son. I can't forgo him just like that, I know Serena would do everything in her power to save him"_ He buried his head in his hands. He wished he hadn't been tasked with such a difficult choice.

* * *

Serena was examining her son's bruised arms. EJ hadn't been able to stop crying ever since Cat had them dumped into this dungeon-like room. _" Hush now dearie," _she whispered to her son and cuddled him. The phonecall between Nate and Cat kept going through her head. She wondered if Nate was another one of Cat's accomplice. In fact, she never knew what Catherine wanted with her. After all, their family had no direct dealings with each other. _"Mummy mummy, I'm scared. I wanna go home." _He said and started bawling again. _" It's okay honey. Mummy will make sure you'll be okay. Smile for mummy please?" _She tried to comfort her son. EJ calmed down and soon started to drift into a deep sleep. Serena gently placed EJ on the ground as she headed to the guard at the door. _"Get me Catherine. I've got a deal to strike with her" _Serena then went back and lay next to EJ.

"_Yes? You said something about a deal?" _Catherine sashayed into the dungeon-like room. _"Yes. I don't know why you keep me here. Or what grudge you have against me but I hope you'd bring my son back to Conneticut." "YOU DON'T KNOW?" _Catherine said and gave a laugh_, "Sure. And now I bet you're gonna tell me you don't even know who nate is." "Nate? Who's Nate?"_ Catherine's pupils enlarged_. " Get her brain scanned__**. Pronto**__." _And she left the room.

* * *

**KNOCK KNOCK.**_"Come in," "Here's the report you wanted m'am"_ the guard said and exited the room upon leaving the document on the table. Catherine skimmed through the documents. All the medical terms were making her head spin. But she saw what she needed. Memory loss. _"Perfect,"_ she thought to herself,_ "Nothing would hurt more than having your loved on forget you"_ and she broke out into an evil laughter. She then called her guard to release them immediately.

**

* * *

**

_"Mummy, I'm scared," _The sky was getting dark and they were wandering through the streets, not knowing where to go. She couldn't go home. She looked like a wreck and she had EJ in tow. But where else could she go, if not home? As much as she hated to see everyone's reaction to EJ, she saw that her little boy was tired and cold. _"Maybe if I'm lucky, they're all out. I could sneak him in." _She thought to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Bass residence, it seemed to be a big sleepover. Blair had decided to stayover, in case there were any updates. Nate did so too, though Mrs. Bass wasn't too happy with it. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that he was the father of her…grandchild. It was approaching 10pm. Neither of the ladies in the household had eaten and their other halves were trying to persuade them to eat. Nate was just standing by the windowsill, constantly checking his phone for any updates. It was unlike Catherine to take so long to call back. He felt uneasy. He was about to call her when suddenly, the lift stopped at their floor.

They all had their eyes fixed at the lift and as soon as the doors opened, all of them rushed to the lift, as Serena and EJ stepped out. Nate ran towards Serena and hugged her. Something was amiss…

**She wasn't returning his embrace.**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Ouch," _Serena winced in pain. Nate let her go and begun inspecting her. Serena pulled back. _"Er, who are you?" _she asked, trying to sound as polite as she could. After all, this guy had just touched her. The nerve! _"It's me…Nate…Serena, is this some kind of joke??" _The rest of them could only watch helplessly. _"Er, Blair…Is he a friend of yours?" _She then turned to Nate and said_, "Maybe we can catch up someday, I'm really beat now. If you'd excuse me.." _Serena pushed her way through dragging EJ along and just walked past everyone like they had been statues on a display.

"_**Serena Caroline van der Woodsen! Come back here immediately." **_Lily said in a commanding tone_**.**_ _"Mum,I'm really tired now. Please…" _Her voice broke off. It sounded as if it were a plea. Like she would have shattered into a million pieces there and then had she argued with her mum. Lily understood this and said, _" Me and Blair will be visiting you shortly then. Blair, if you would be so kind as to follow me,"_ Blair nodded and they headed off to get the first aid kit. Bart too disappeared and only Eric and Chuck were left to comfort Nate, who was just standing there, oblivious to what had just happen. It was as if he was frozen. _"Nate, snap out of it will you? I'm sure she's just faking it. Maybe she's just had a rough day." _Chuck placed his hand on Nate's shoulders, as a sign of reassurance. He tried his best to comfort Nate,but hey, it wasn't something that Chuck bass would do, so he kept stumbling over his words. _"No Chuck. I know Serena. And this ain't Serena. I don't feel too well. I'm gonna take a walk" "I'll follo-" "NO, don't. I need to be alone." _And Nate went into the lift.

* * *

"_Okay EJ, are you all snuggled up and warm? What story do you want to hear today?" _asked Serena chirpily. KNOCK KNOCK! The door opened and in came Lily and Blair. _"EJ, say hello to your aunt Blair and your nana"_

"_Eh-low" _EJ said and waved. _"HE'S JUST SO ADORABLE! By the way Serena, I still hate you for not telling me. Can I play with him??"_ Serena nodded and Blair started to play with the little boy, oblivious to the fact that their main intention of coming was to treat Serena's injuries. Lily got out the medicine and started applying to Serena's bruises. She winced in pain once in awhile and Blair decided to bring EJ out of the room for awhile.

"_Why did you bring him back? I thought we agreed that if I let you keep him, he was gonna stay in Connecticut. You do realise that Gossip Girl has got this whole story covered." _

"_Yeah. I do. It was all Cat's fault." _

"_Well, what's past is past. But your attitude towards Nate was totally unacceptable." _

"_Nate? Who's Nate? That guy? But mum, I hardly know him." _

"_Serena, this is not the time for fun and jokes. Nate is the father of EJ, your boyfriend." _

"_Nonsense. EJ's father is…"_

Serena stopped in her tracks. She couldn't remember who the father was. Suddenly, a throbbing headache began to surface. Serena grabbed her head ever so tightly, hoping it would stop the pain.

"_Serena?? SERENA???" _Was the last he heard of her mum's voice, which was slowly fading away.

* * *

Nate sought comfort in the cold breeze. He wondered why. Why did it have to turn out like this. Was their relationship cursed? Could they simply not be together? Just then, his phone beeped. Someone had texted him.

See, even god's on my side. Told ya Natey, you'd regret your decision ;)

How did….no, no it can't be….I gotta call Chuck. _"Hey, Chuck I-" "Nate, S is in hospital now. Apparently she had a great blow dealt to her head and currently she's having selective memory loss. The doctor says there's no knowing-" _Nate cut off the line and started running. He didn't know why, but all he knew was that he had to get to the hospital fast. He had to be there for her._ He just had to, even if she didn't recognize who he was._

_

* * *

  
_


	8. Ending

**Author's Note:**  
Sorry guys if you hated the ending,but this was the only way I could see the story develop. I promise I'll work harder on future projects :)

* * *

It had been three years since that disaster had occurred. And it was the day that Serena dreaded each year. The day she wish that she could just sleep through and never have to live through it, but she knew she had to.

It was on this day three years ago that, whilst rushing to be by her side, Nate was killed in an accident. What made it worse was that she only found out a year after his death,when she regained her memories and begun to ask about him. She became delirious. She started to seek out witnesses at the accident site to ask if he had any last words. She offered huge rewards and not surprisingly people just came for the rewards and gave false accounts of the accident,not that she knew they were false.

It wasn't till one day,with the arrival of a certain lady, that she finally got the full account. The lady was none other than Catherine. Sitting alone with her face-to-face frightened Serena but she still stayed strong because she really wanted to know Nate's last words.

"I was there,through it all," Catherine paused,taking a sip of her tea, " I saw him, how despite being badly injured and bloody, how he was still using every ounce left of his strength, dragging himself to you." Catherine then placed her cup back onto her saucer and interlocked her fingers. "I then realized the love he had for you. Believe me,I called the ambulance as soon as it happened,I love him too and I wouldn't want to see him…gone either." Catherine's voice started to waver. "I'm really sorry Serena. I should have let you two be together in the first place,then at the very least, he'd still be alive."

"Don't say that Catherine," Serena said,trying to hold back her tears, "I'm thankful that you called me to tell me this. You have no idea how much this helps me."

"Well, I must be on my way then," Catherine said, regaining her professional tone, "goodbye Serena, and all the best for your future"

Serena sighed as the car stopped. They had arrived at Nate's resting place. She took small,reluctant steps. Living in denial for the past two years made her avoid this place, but not today. Today was the day that she decided to put an end to being stuck in the past. She had to move on, even if she didn't want to, she had to spare a thought for EJ who was getting older and older as the days passed.

"Hey Nate, it's been a long time. I'm sorry that it took me so long to finally come and see you. I guess I just couldn't accept the fact that you're dead. I think I have a lot of things to be sorry for, if you are watching me form above. Please know that what I did doesn't make me love you any less. In fact, I love you as much, if not more, than I ever did. And I only did what I did for EJ's future. I can't let him be teased by other kids as being fatherless can I? I promise you that when he's older I'll tell him all about you; his real father." Tears began streaming down her cheeks and she gently wiped them away.

"I wish you were actually here to hear these words. I miss you Nate. I _really really _miss you. It's beyond what words can describe. I miss your tender embrace. I miss it when you call me dearie and most of all I regret not saying I love you earlier so that you wouldn't have hooked up with Catherine. I love you Nathaniel Fitzwilliam Archibald. I always have and always will…"

Serena turned to see Dan and EJ standing side-by-side. "EJ, come here and say 'hello' to Uncle Nate" EJ hopped over and said "hi". Serena then planted a light kiss on the rose and motioned for EJ to do the same when she passed it to him and together,they laid it on the tombstone.

Serena then stood up with EJ and walked towards Dan. "Daddy,daddy, can we go play now?" EJ asked. Dan nodded and smiled.


End file.
